


Perfect First Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Consensual, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drinking, Established Relationship, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior plans the perfect first date, Does Tani love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Kudos: 3





	Perfect First Date:

*Summary: Junior plans the perfect first date, Does Tani love it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Oh, Junior, This is beautiful”, Officer Tani Rey told her lover, as she checked out the setting in front of her. She couldn’t believe that he went through of this for her. She knew that their new relationship was important to him, just like it was to her.

“Well, You absolutely deserve it, You were there every step of the way for me, & I just wanted to show my appreciation for you doing that”, The Young Seal said, & the ex-lifeguard kissed him, as a response to that. He blushed, & was glad that he did this for her.

“I love it, Let’s enjoy the night, Shall we ?”, They went to their table, & violinist played some romantic music. The Couple relaxed, & just had fun, as they were having their first date. Junior was happy for the first time, & he is not gonna mess it up.

The food & drinks were perfect, & so was the dessert. The Couple felt like they were treated like royalty, & it was a perfect way to end a stressful week. Tani was enjoying herself, & doesn’t want the experience to end.

Junior took her to a wonderful club, so they can have a nightcap, & dance for awhile, She smiled at him, as they danced, “Thank you for everything, This was the perfect first date”, She said, & they shared a perfect kiss to end the night. “It _was_ the perfect first date, We **_are gonna_** have many more in the future”. They continued on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
